


Gallery of Broken Hearts

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Book Spoilers, Community: writerverse, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia learns to keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallery of Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Be Okay" (by Ingrid Michaelson)

Jacen was dead, and Jaina had killed him.

Leia didn’t know how to feel about that. Darth Caedus had an evil they could not allow, but he had also been her little boy.

She looked over to where Jaina sat in the _Falcon’s_ lounge, reading softly to the little redheaded girl curled up in her lap. Allana reminded her so much of Jacen at that age that it made her heart ache.

“Hey, Grandma,” said Jaina. “You gonna join us?”

As Leia sat beside them, Allana asked, “Will you read now, Grandma?”

Leia took the brightly-colored datapad. “Of course, sweetheart.”

THE END


End file.
